


Condenado por acción, condenado por inacción

by ChainedKura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Vomiting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura/pseuds/ChainedKura
Summary: Terribles narrativas habían tomado forma en su espacio virtual y cada paso que daba para desestimarlas era interpretado de la peor manera posible. Cada pequeña interacción virtual era un gran estrés en su mente que le generaba ansiedad y angustia. En estas condiciones se encuentra Dan al llegar las importantes fechas de Junio donde toda su fanbase espera quizás un poco más de lo que él puede otorgar.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 3





	Condenado por acción, condenado por inacción

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Damn if you do, damn if you don’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011001) by [ChainedKura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedKura/pseuds/ChainedKura)



> ¿Qué tal gente? He aquí una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió luego de los dramas de este último mes.  
> A decir verdad quería publicarla durante Junio pero como ya había dicho antes, soy un desastre que procrastina demasiado cuando se trata de ponerme a escribir. De todas formas un sólo día de retraso en mi fecha límite no es tan terrible ¿verdad?  
> Bueno, espero que disfruten este fanfic.  
> Como siempre gracias a mis queridas [**DaenaBlackfyre**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre), [**AnnieDeOdair**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair) y [**HappyOreo**](https://twitter.com/HappyOreoF9) por su apoyo incondicional, leyendo y corrigiendo mis historias inclusive cuando no son parte de este fandom.  
> Por cierto, tengo un [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chainedkura) por si quieren contactarse conmigo o verme reblogear cosas de diversos fandoms y quejarme sobre tonterías.

Otro mes avanzaba con grandes eventos desarrollándose, tanto a nivel mundial como personales. En ese momento el mundo real era un lugar caótico y horrible, quizás siempre lo fue y probablemente siempre lo sería. Al menos el internet era un espacio seguro donde podía refugiarse de los terroríficos acontecimientos. O, mejor dicho, solía serlo.

Hacía horas que estaba acostado en su cama, en la penumbra de la habitación, navegando distraídamente por Twitter con su celular mientras dejaba sus pensamientos vagar.

Antes de la explosión de Youtube, Dan podía entrar en cualquier espacio en el internet y escupir sus pensamientos sin mayores problemas. Podía interactuar en diversos fandoms sin sentir esa abominable presión. Usar el internet era más entretenido en esos tiempos.

Inclusive mientras comenzaba su ascenso a la “fama” — siempre odió el concepto de ser considerado famoso y eso no iba a cambiar— durante los primeros tiempos, interactuar en los espacios virtuales había sido fácil y divertido. Todo parecía más relajado en esas épocas.

Aún le resultaba irreal pensar que su trabajo consistía en crear contenido para el internet. Pensar que había gente interesada en escuchar sus historias, anécdotas y opiniones. Que esa actividad podía darle sustento, que gracias a esas personas podía mantener un muy buen nivel de vida. 

Y eso ni siquiera era lo más surreal de todo. Los beneficios económicos eran destacables, claramente, pero no eran lo más importante. Este trabajo le permitía hacer algo que lo llenaba, que le daba un poco de sentido a su existencia. Le permitió armar una comunidad. Ese espacio donde sentirse querido, comprendido y aceptado que tanta falta le había hecho en su adolescencia.

El crecimiento de su fanbase había sido exponencial y desenfrenado. En un corto período de tiempo pasó de ser el torpe adolescente nerd a un supuesto referente de masas. Ahora miles, no, millones de pares de ojos se posaban sobre él, sobre cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones. Sabía que el escrutinio constante era el precio de tener una gran audiencia, una de las pocas contras a su increíble carrera. Toda esa atención sobre sí le resultó incómoda desde un inicio, pero con el paso del tiempo aprendió diversos mecanismos para manejarla. 

Es cierto que, en sus primeras épocas, las estrategias que utilizó no fueron las mejores, pero su audiencia fue lo suficientemente crítica como para señalarle sus errores y ayudarlo a crecer. De hecho continuaban siéndolo. Si había algo que caracterizaba la relación con su audiencia era la contínua ida y venida de críticas. Si bien podía resultar doloroso en algunos momentos — realmente ¿a quién le gustaba que le marcaran sus errores?— era una buena dinámica. Fomentaba el pensamiento crítico y lo anclaba a la realidad.

Pero, desde su último video, algo comenzó a cambiar. Sus “fans” estaban acostumbrados a los largos períodos sin contenido, con relativas pocas interacciones virtuales, así que, cuando tomó la decisión de tomarse un descanso, no imaginó que sería un gran problema. ¡Oh! cuán equivocado estaba.

Su casi completa retracción de las redes sociales fue tomado como una señal de desapego más que como lo que era realmente, un momento de introspección y búsqueda personal. Comenzaron a surgir narrativas en las que ya no le interesaba su audiencia, que cuando interactuaba era todo un gran esquema para poder empujar nuevo merchandising y quién sabe cuántas más.

En estos últimos meses esas narrativas parecían haberse multiplicado e invadido todos los espacios. Dan comprendía de donde surgían, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes. La pandemia, la cuarentena global, el malestar denunciado por los movimientos sociales tenían a todo el mundo al límite. Se estaban viviendo épocas aterradoras y la gente se descargaba sobre quien tenía cerca. Él mismo lo había hecho más de una vez en estos últimos tiempos. Pero, aún sabiendo esto, no podía evitar sentirse un poco desanimado cuando se encontraba con estas ideas.

Había una muy simple solución al “problema”, o al menos eso decían algunas personas dentro del fandom, darle a la gente lo que quería. Salir de su aislamiento virtual e interactuar. Era algo tan simple y aún así no podía reunir las energías para hacerlo. No es que no quisiera o que no les importaran, simplemente no podía.

La angustia y ansiedad se arremolinaban en la boca de su estómago al pensar en algo que twittear, en algo que decir. Encontrar el delicado equilibrio entre ser lo suficientemente gracioso y que se puedan identificar con él sin perder su propio estilo y profundo mensaje, era muy estresante. Pensar ingeniosas respuestas a la cascada de tweets que le llegarían simplemente le resultaba demasiado.

Esto no era algo nuevo, siempre había sido alguien que pensaba demasiado las cosas. Su larga carrera estaba plagada de momentos como ese, donde la ansiedad lo consumía al tener que pensar algo que publicar en una red social.

De todas maneras, no es como que sirviera de algo. Las veces que siguió el “consejo”, ignorando las emociones que se asentaban en su estómago como piedras, y twitteó alguna cosa nada se solucionó. Las críticas seguían estando allí y se daban lugar a otras nuevas. Que su interacción no había sido lo suficientemente real, que era algo performativo o que sólo lo estaba haciendo porque se lo pedían.

Para este punto, Dan ya no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía atrapado en un espiral del que no encontraba salida alguna. Condenado por acción y condenado por inacción. Así se había transformado su relación con su audiencia en el último año.

—¡Phil! —llamó con un grito mientras tiraba su celular al otro lado de la cama— ¿Puedes venir un minuto?

Oyó un ligero gruñido como respuesta y las pisadas de su pareja acercándose lentamente a la habitación. Los últimos días habían sido particularmente difíciles. El festejo de su cumpleaños y la socialización, si bien virtual pero socialización de todas formas, lo habían dejado agotado. Adicionalmente el actual drama con su audiencia solo empeoraba la situación. No fue de extrañarse que, cuando se despertó esa mañana, sintiera como si algo dentro de su ser estuviera desenfocado.

El espacio que su fandom ocupaba en Twitter estaba en llamas. Todo había comenzado días antes. La expectativa generada por las fechas se palpaba en el ambiente virtual. Durante sus secretas búsquedas encontró miles de tweets anticipando y teorizando cuál sería su posición respecto a las conmemoraciones. ¿Haría una declaración pública?, ¿interactuaría con ellos?, ¿Phil mantendría la tradición de publicar fotos?

Cada uno de esos tweets, cada opinión era una pequeña piedra sobre su espalda. Lo cargaban de una responsabilidad que no estaba seguro de querer responder. Ignorando ese pensamiento, había decidido hacer un tweet el día de su cumpleaños y otro el día del aniversario de BIG e interactuar un poco en las respuestas a ellos. Eso era todo lo que podía obligarse a hacer en ese momento. Debería ser suficiente. 

Claramente estaba equivocado. 

El phandom era una bestia famélica y las migajas que Dan les ofrecía no eran suficientes para saciarles. La mentalidad de masas era algo aterrador. En un principio las voces indignadas eran pocas y completamente rebalsadas por los mensajes positivos que le deseaban felicidad en su día. Pero, poco a poco cuanto más tiempo pasaba, se fueron expandiendo como si fuesen una infección, convirtiendo sus menciones en un muro de gritos. Demandaban exposición, exigían interacción y reconocimiento al arte que habían creado especialmente para las fechas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un suave chirrido y la alta figura de su compañero atravezó el umbral. La imagen de Phil, vestido en sus pijamas, usando sus lentes y un poco despeinado, gritaba domesticidad y hogar. Esa imagen, reservada sólo para las pocas personas que eran su familia, tenía un increíble poder sobre Dan.

Phil lo miraba desde su posición al lado de la puerta y en su rostro había una pregunta. Sabía que Dan estaba en uno de esos días que requería soledad y quietud, alejarse de todo el universo para recomponer la parte de sí que había decidido funcionar mal.

—Ven siéntate conmigo, —dijo Dan dando ligeras palmaditas al costado de su posición en su cama— quiero preguntarte algo.

Al escucharlo la intriga que denostaba se transformó en preocupación. Dan creía haber ocultado bastante bien sus emociones, pero Phil parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo, quizás debido al tono que utilizó o porque era la persona que más lo conocía en este mundo.

Phil se acercó cuidadosamente, manteniendo siempre ese rostro preocupado y, sin decir una palabra, tomó asiento a su lado. Instintivamente acercó su mano para tomar la de Dan pero, un segundo después, se detuvo y la regresó a su lugar original.

Dan sabía bien de dónde provenía esa cautela y aunque normalmente estaría agradecido por ella hoy le resultaba irritante. Dejándose llevar por esa violenta emoción tomó la mano de Phil en un movimiento brusco.

—No tienes que tratarme como si estuviera hecho de cristal ¿sabes? —espetó dejando que la frustración se mezclara con sus palabras mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de su compañero.

—Perdón —Phil lo miró lleno de arrepentimiento y apretó ligeramente su mano.

Esa mirada azul profundo fue una daga directa a su corazón. Ahora Dan se sentía como una mierda. Acababa de descargar su frustración con la persona más importante en su vida a pesar que sólo estaba respetando sus espacios.

—Perdón... no era mi intención gritarte —se disculpó bajando la mirada hacia sus manos enlazadas—. Soy un desastre y…

—Está bien Dan, —Su voz era suave y reconfortante— lo entiendo, no te preocupes por eso.

Y ahí estaba de vuelta, esa calidez que lo rodeaba cada vez que Phil le demostraba que lo comprendía, que lo aceptaba como era, inclusive cuando decía alguna mierda en un arrebato de furia.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

—Ah si, cierto —Agitó un poco su cabeza para ayudar a controlar sus emociones—. Mmm… No sé si sabes lo que está pasando en twitter pero…

—Estoy al tanto —comentó Phil con una mirada astuta en el rostro—. Tus menciones están explotando.

—Si. Sobre eso, realmente no sé qué hacer —La desesperación que tanto había intentado contener comenzó a filtrarse en su voz—. Hay tantos mensajes y quieren que reaccione a todo pero no puedo hacerlo y sé que se están enojando conmigo y no quiero eso pero no puedo interactuar con ellos tampoco y…

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca su pulso se aceleraba cada vez más. La imágen de miles de personas gritando por su atención revoloteaba en su cerebro y le hacía perder el aliento. Su cuerpo parecía haber entrado en colapso a causa de las intensas emociones que venía embotellando, no podía respirar, su estómago se revolvía y su mente estaba llena de gritos.

Phil podía ver el pánico en los ojos de Dan, como sus propias palabras habían sido la llave que rebalsaron la represa que lo mantenía contenido. Era tan palpable y presente que Phil no pudo evitar contagiarse. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban su mente, no sabía cuál era la mejor manera de ayudar a su novio en ese momento ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba Dan ahora mismo? ¿Contacto físico o espacio para poder recomponerse y respirar?

Phil buscaba respuestas en el rostro de su compañero, que parecía perdido en otro universo, uno donde sus pensamientos lo estarían destruyendo.

—Dan! —dijo elevando su tono para sacarlo de su trance—, tienes que respirar.

Sus ojos se posaron en los de Phil al escuchar su voz. Marrón interconectando con azul. Detrás del miedo que se albergaba en esos orbes caoba yacía un grito de auxilio. Esa fue toda la confirmación que Phil requirió para tomar a su pareja entre sus brazos y colocarlo sobre su pecho.

—Shh, shh, tranquilo —lo reconfortó con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Respira conmigo, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

Luego de varios minutos pudo, finalmente, acompasar su respiración. El ritmo que Phil llevaba era suave y ligero y el vaivén de su pecho lo ayudó a tranquilizarse. Durante todo el proceso continuó repitiéndole palabras de aliento y haciéndole dulces caricias en el cabello.

Una vez su respiración se normalizó Dan se distanció un poco de su pareja, deshaciendo el abrazo. La bola de ansiedad seguía ubicada en su estómago, amenazando con hacerlo vomitar de un momento a otro. Podía sentir el reflujo haciendo su camino hacia su garganta y, en menos de un segundo, se encontraba levantado y corriendo hacia el baño. Atrás había quedado Phil, en la oscura habitación sin ninguna explicación de lo que sucedía.

Su espectacular carrera le permitió llegar justo a tiempo al inodoro y vaciar allí todo el contenido de su estómago. Si tan sólo ese acto le permitiera eliminar todas esas emociones negativas que habían hecho un hogar en su sistema digestivo.

Tiro la descarga mientras arrugaba la nariz por el rancio olor que ahora llenaba el baño. Ese ácido hedor reflejaba perfectamente el cúmulo de emociones que lo llevó a ese lugar. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y comenzó a limpiar su boca. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos, como si la suciedad y el mal aliento generado por el vómito no fuera lo único que quería cepillar.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, luego de haberse cepillado los dientes varias veces, le sorprendió un poco no encontrar a Phil allí. No quiso pensar demasiado en ello y optó por volver a recostarse en su cama y retornar a su actividad previa. Preguntarle a Phil sobre eso había sido un error, no había servido para nada y sólo lo había dejado sintiéndose peor que antes.

Pero por alguna razón no pudo encontrar su celular donde debería haber quedado cuando lo había arrojado sobre la cama. Lo buscó por todas partes, entre las sábanas, debajo de la cama, bajo las almohadas, pero no estaba en ningún lado.

En ese momento, la puerta volvió a abrirse y un Phil llevando dos tazas en sus manos entró a la habitación.

—Phil ¿Viste dónde quedó mi celular?—preguntó Dan al verlo.

—No, no, no. Nada de celular —respondió en un poco característico tono autoritario—.Ya vimos lo que te acaba de pasar. Por lo pronto no vas a usarlo.

—Tengo que hacer algo con lo que está pasando.

Dan sabía que eso era una mentira, no había hecho nada antes y probablemente no podría hacer nada ahora. Pero tenía que seguir intentándolo, aunque eso implicara episodios como el de recién.

—No. Claramente no estás listo para manejarlo. Por ahora vas a ignorarlo, tomar algo conmigo y vamos a ver Buffy juntos ¿entendido?

—Pero ¡Phil! —se quejó con esa aguda voz llorona tan característica.

—Sin peros, aquí está tu té —dijo mientras le pasaba una de las humeantes tazas.

A pesar que continuó protestando mientras Phil lo llevaba a su sala de estar y preparaba las cosas para ver la serie, su compañero no cedió ni un poco. Estaba decidido en hacerlo ignorar todo lo ligado con su audiencia durante un rato y, en lo más profundo de su ser, Dan estaba agradecido por ello.

Mientras miraban la serie Phil hacía comentarios sobre la trama del capítulo, sobre la tensión entre Buffy y Willow o lo atractivo que era Spike. Para Dan le era obvio que su pareja se estaba esforzando en llenar el ambiente y evitar que se retrajera a su propia mente. Quería sacarlo de ese oscuro y dañino lugar en el que se había encerrado durante los últimos días.

Esa punzada de ansiedad en su estómago seguía estando allí aunque mucho más ligera que antes. La culpa, tanto por no poder alcanzar las expectativas de sus “fans” como por incordiar a Phil, comenzaba a tomar lugar en su cuerpo. Dejándose llevar por las intenciones de su novio, Dan ignoró estas sensaciones y se acurrucó más cerca de él. Phil lo rodeó con uno de sus brazos y le depositó un casto beso en la frente.

Se dejó llevar por la trama del programa, las mediocres actuaciones y los tontos comentarios de Phil. Quizás más tarde o mañana sería capaz de hacer algo respecto al drama en Twitter. Ahora lo único que le importaba era el abrazo y el afecto que su compañero le brindaba.


End file.
